MiniSkirt Nightmare
by Blonde Hurricane
Summary: Oneshot. Mustang has become Fuhrer and begun his miniskirt plan. But thats not all he's got up his sleeve. Riza and [click to find out]. Rated for slight mentions of sex.


_Mustang has finally become Fuhrer and forced the women of the Military to wear mini-skirts, but he's got more up his sleeve. Hawkeye/Havoc. Rated for some mentions of sex. One-shot.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, don't make a profit from writing, and unless I some how learn to spin stories into gold, I probably never will. _

**

* * *

Mini-skirt Nightmare**

The day had finally come. The day they had all been waiting for. The day when Fuhrer Mustang's mini-skirt policy was initiated. The day had only just begun and the men already agreed that the policy was a success. Breada, Fury, Armstrong, Havoc, and Falman stood in the Fuhrer's office together. Mustang sat behind his new desk looking slightly annoyed, tapping his finger impatiently.

"It's not like her to be late," he muttered, more to himself than to his subordinates, but they understood.

The door opened and in stepped Riza Hawkeye...in a mini-skirt, "Please excuse me for being late." The others looked at her in shock. None of them had been sure if she would actually wear the mini-skirt, but there she was and with her hair down too. She walked swiftly to stand with them by the Fuhrer's desk as they stared at her; Havoc pinched the bridge of his nose to keep it from bleeding.

Mustang grinned like a Cheshire cat as he looked at her, and stood up, "Excused Hawkeye. Just don't let it happen again." She nodded and then Mustang's face became serious once more.

He cleared his throat, "Now you all may be wondering why I called you all here. So I might as well get right to the point. The mini-skirt policy is not the only project of mine that starts today. I've secretly been working on something else."

The others looked at him questioningly and he smirked as he continued, "Starting today, Military Code- Fraternization Policy two-B is officially removed."

Riza's eyes lit up, "Sir?"

"Riza Hawkeye," Mustang said with a serious tone as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?" The box popped open to reveal a dimond ring and everyone stood in shock for a moment.

Soon Riza stuttered out, "O-ofcourse I-I'll marry you Roy!" Then she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jean Havoc sat up suddenly in bed, his breath eratic and shaking from the dream.

"Jean?" asked the other person in the bed, "What's wrong Jean?" she asked concerned, pushing her blonde hair from her face as she sat up. He sighed with relief at hearing her voice. Jean smiled as the shaking stopped, then turned to other blonde.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a nightmare Riza," he said before kissing her. Her amber eyes blinked at him, she was tired, confused, and they both had work in the morning...on the other hand she had a hot guy in her bed, they were both awake, and she had sick days saved up. It took a moment of consideration, before she decided that pulling Jean closer for another go that night, would not be a good idea.

"Jean," she said moving her head away from his abit, "if you're feeling better than maybe we should get back to sleep."

"Mmm ok," he said without argument, a goofy, but tired, grin on his face. They lay back down and he protectively wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. She moved herself abit so she could breath, and made herself comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Riza?" he asked after they had gotten settled again, his nose nuzzling the top of her head.

"Yes, Jean?"

"Could you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ever wear a mini-skirt."

Riza opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. She was going to ask him he was feeling sick, but stopped when she saw how serious his face was. He seemed truly concerned about this.

"Alright. I promise I won't ever wear a mini-skirt," she said closing her eyes and snuggling back up against his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep. Riza secretly grinned in victory, she would have to remember this the next time someone asked her to wear a mini-skirt...

* * *

_I was just looking around the fanfic site when I was bored one day, and I noticed that there are alot of those Royai stories with the plot "Roy is Fuhrer and asks Riza to marry him LAfreakenLA." Anyway, somehow this little idea got into my head and now its here.  
Please tell me what you think, good , bad or an un-holy sin against the pen. Review and speak your mind!_  



End file.
